Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts
by Arya86
Summary: Cap 6! Y los años han pasado... Sirius recordando! Slash, al fin! Si no se lee no pasa nada, para los no slashers: el cap 5 es el ultimo(aunk slash suaave!). Review!
1. Capítulo 1

La lluvia caía sobre los terrenos del colegio, empapando aún más la tierra. La superficie del lago se movía debido a la multitud de gotas que chocaban contra el agua, y de vez en cuando el cielo se iluminaba con blancos relámpagos que rajaban las negras nubes, secundados por el rugido de un trueno. El viento movía furioso las copas de los árboles.  
  
Era uno de estos días en los que lo único que apetece es sentarse al lado del fuego, o meterse dentro de la cama oyendo el mal tiempo fuera.  
  
Un chico miraba la ventana de una habitación con cuatro camas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Era un chico delgado, con el pelo castaño claro adornado con unos curiosos mechones blancos, y la piel pálida, que resaltaba contra la túnica negra.  
  
En la habitación hacia frío. Remus suspiró. Se estaba mucho mejor en la sala común, pero le apetecía estar solo un rato. Hoy no estaba de humor para bromas: faltaban un par de días para la luna llena, y como cada vez que se acercaba ese maldito día, estaba inquieto y con poca paciencia. Y eso que Remus casi nunca se enfadaba, ni siquiera cuando Sirius se volvía pesado a más no poder con sus bromas.  
  
Su compañero Sirius. Atractivo, con esos ojos azules y el pelo negro por los hombros, liso, la sonrisa radiante y su característica falta de vergüenza. Seguramente ahora estaba siendo el centro de atención de media sala común, sino de toda. Remus volvió a suspirar. Cuando Sirius había empezado a subir de nivel sus bromas, había dejado la sala. No quería volver a ser el blanco de ellas, lo que podía pasar muy pronto. Si no estaba Snape cerca, Sirius la tomaba con él, insinuando cosas de su relación con el Slytherin y de sus preferencias sexuales. "Idiota", se dijo el chico de ojos dorados con algo de rabia.  
  
Él era, en muchas cosas, todo lo contrario. Tímido, más reflexivo que impulsivo, casi siempre controlado y amable con todo el mundo. Sirius no tenía vergüenza alguna, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y siempre estaba gastando bromas. Todo el mundo que estaba cerca podía ser una víctima potencial de sus comentarios sarcásticos, incluidos sus amigos, y claro está, él, que no acababa de intimar con los otros chicos.  
  
Aquellos días lluviosos y oscuros lo deprimían. Si a eso se le sumaba la inquietud por su cercana transformación, y cierta mezcla de sentimientos que últimamente se arremolinaban en su interior, se podía decir que desde luego aquel no era uno de sus mejores días. Sentía que le faltaba poco para hundirse en la auto-compasión y lamentarse de todas sus desgracias con la cabeza sepultada en su almohada. Más que de todas sus desgracias, de toda su vida, que ahora no le parecía otra cosa.  
  
Estaba maldito, maldito para siempre. El lobo vivía en él y despertaba una vez al mes. Mientras dormía, le obligaba a mentir a todos, que no sabían nada, y a sentir remordimientos casi constantemente, además de miedo a dejar que se acercaran mucho a él.  
  
Sus "amigos" se lo echaban en cara a menudo. No sabía si podía siquiera considerarlos amigos suyos. Quizás solo lo veían como compañero de cuarto. Quizás incluso para ellos solo era el niño tímido que les estropeaba la diversión de vez en cuando. Y es que era tan diferente a ellos...  
  
James, tan parecido a Sirius, casi hermanos, que se conocían de siempre. A menudo reaccionaban igual o decían cosas a dúo. Las dos estrellas de Gryffindor, más o menos.  
  
Peter, a lo mejor el más parecido a él. Pero los otros dos chicos eran sus héroes, y los imitaba siempre que podía. Tan solo era más tímido, pero a cambio era el que tenía más mala idea de los cuatro en cuanto a comentarios hirientes y cosas por el estilo. Aunque Sirius nunca se quedaba corto.  
  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, Remus no oyó que alguien se acercaba hasta que la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, y sus compañeros de cuarto entraron por la puerta. Los tres callaron al verlo mientras él se giraba.  
  
-Vaya, si estabas aquí escondido... qué, ¿es interesante la tormenta?- preguntó burlón Sirius.  
  
-Eh, aquí hace más frío- se quejó James.  
  
-Sí. Que pasa, ¿había demasiada gente para ti abajo, Remsie? ¿Al chico solitario le da vergüenza estar con la gente de su propia casa?-dijo Sirius  
  
-Pues estar con cierto Slytherin no le molesta demasiado...-comentó Peter, como de manera casual -El otro día estaban muy cerca en la biblioteca...  
  
-¡Uuuh, Remsie! ¿Te ha salido pareja y no nos lo habías dicho? Aunque sea una serpiente con el pelo grasiento...-Sirius siguió el juego, viendo como Remus había apretado los dientes y un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.  
  
-Mirad, si se ha puesto rojo-intervino James.  
  
-Ooooh, que mono -se burló Sirius mientras Peter se retorcía de risa - Si Snape te viera así, seguro que se emocionaba  
  
-Iros a la mierda- masculló Remus, e intentó meterse en su cama, pero Sirius le bloqueó el paso:  
  
-¿No sabes decir nada mejor? Seguro que hasta hablas más con esa serpiente que con nosotros. Somos tus compañeros de cuarto, idiota. Y tú ahí sin decir nada nunca, ni hablar de ti, ni decir lo que piensas. Si esperas hacer amigos así, creo que te falla algo.  
  
Ahí estaba. Otra vez, se lo echaban en cara. Remus apretó aún más los dientes al sentir un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Además, si casi parecía que lo odiaban. ¿Qué harían si supieran que era un monstruo asesino con sed de sangre, aunque solo fuera durante una noche?  
  
Remus sabía que estaba exagerando, que podría haber sonreído y dar alguna respuesta a las bromas de los chicos, pero lo habían pillado en mal momento.  
  
-Y ahora se calla. Estará pensando en sus Grandes Secretos Ocultos que no puede contarnos - dijo Peter con algo de desprecio.  
  
-Sí, como que una vez llegó más tarde de la hora a su casa, o comió chocolate cuando no debía, o que fue él que rompió el jarrón de la mesita, no el gato.-dijo Sirius con voz burlona - ¿Qué otros secretos iba a tener el niño bueno de Remsie?  
  
-No me llames así-murmuró furioso Remus, apretando los puños, notando como el nudo de la garganta se hacia más grande y como una sensación ardiente empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos.  
  
¿Qué sabían ellos de sus secretos? ¿Qué sabían aquellos niños de infancia feliz del horror de las transformaciones? ¿Qué sabían del dolor, del ansia de sangre, de las cicatrices de todo su cuerpo? ¿Qué sabían del odio que tenía a la luna llena, de las noches en vela pensando en lo que iba a pasar? ¿Qué sabían de lo que es ver miedo en los ojos de tus propios padres, qué sabían...?  
  
Al llegar allí algo se rompió dentro suya, y todo lo que había estado aguantando salió. Con solo una idea en la mente, golpeó a Sirius que le bloqueaba el paso y apartó a Peter de un empujón, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.  
  
"No, no, lágrimas no..." era todo lo que pensaba "Que no me vean llorar, no quiero llorar, no quiero llorar más... Solo faltan que me vean llorar para acabar de hacerme la vida imposible..." Estos pensamientos hicieron que las lágrimas, saldas y calientes, salieran aún más. Se restregó la manga de la túnica furioso por la cara y siguió corriendo. Solo quería alejarse, lejos de su cuarto, de los chicos, lejos.  
  
Las lágrimas hacían que viera borroso, y parpadeó con fuerza. No había pensado donde iba a ir, así que se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse rápidamente cerca de la enfermería. Oyó voces y pasos detrás suya, y ¿quizás le estaban llamando?  
  
No se quedó a averiguarlo, si no que corrió hasta una pequeña puerta que sabía que daba al exterior: la usaba para ir hasta la Casa de los Gritos acompañado por Madam Pomfrey las noches de sus transformaciones.  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe, que rebotó contra la pared impulsada la vez por una ráfaga de viento que hizo ondear su túnica, mientras que la lluvia empezaba a entrar.  
  
Remus ignoró la tormenta y salió al exterior, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. El suelo estaba empapado, y la lluvia se unió a las lágrimas en la tarea de no dejarle ver. Agachó la cabeza y siguió corriendo. El pelo, ya mojado, se le pegaba a la frente y a la cara, y pronto el agua se filtró por sus zapatos y calcetines.  
  
El chico tropezó y rodó por el suelo. Intentó levantarse, resbalando una vez más en el barro y cayendo de bruces. Remus sollozó. Incluso el tiempo parecía divertirse fastidiándolo. Estaba casi completamente cubierto de barro, cara incluida, y toda la ropa que llevaba encima se había empapado. Pero ya no le importaba. Simplemente siguió allí tendido, llorando, sollozando fuertemente mientras arañaba el barro con una mano, cogiendo puñados de tierra.  
  
Entonces notó que alguien había aparecido a su lado. La figura se agachó y vaciló un momento, antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Remus...-dijo una voz conocida. El chico-lobo miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara de Sirius, rodeada por sus mojados cabellos negros, que lo miraba atentamente.  
  
Remus se revolvió alejándose de él y se puso de pie como pudo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Sirius? ¿¿Vienes a seguir riéndote?? ¡Vamos, ríete! ¿Ya has conseguido lo que querías, no?- Remus no pudo seguir; su voz se quebró. Nunca le había gustado tenerse lástima, prefería ser optimista, pero había veces que simplemente era inevitable.  
  
-Remus- La voz de Sirius era curiosamente seria. Parecía incluso ¿preocupada? - Lo siento.  
  
Remus se calló de golpe y lo miró fijamente. Miró aquellos ojos azules desprovistos de su habitual destello pícaro y bromista.  
  
-Se que es raro de creer. Pero lo siento, Remus. No quería que esto llegara a tanto. Solo eran bromas. Oh, de verdad que lo siento.  
  
-¿Has venido solo a eso?-Remus habló con voz controlada, fría. No quería ceder aún.  
  
-No, no solo a eso. Quería pedirte una cosa.-Sirius lo miró solemnemente.- En nombre de todos tus compañeros ,de habitación, es decir, yo y los otros dos, queremos pedirte perdón por las veces que nos hemos pasado. Y queremos que seas uno de los nuestros, no solo el cuarto chico de la habitación.  
  
Remus fue a decir algo, pero Sirius lo detuvo y volvió a hablar.  
  
-No te vamos a pedir de nuevo que confías incondicionalmente en nosotros. Si hay algo que quieras guardar, allá tú. Tan solo que seas amigo nuestro.- Aquí sonrió y algo de su característica expresión volvió a asomar en su cara- Y no te sientas presionado, pero nos sentiríamos muy honrados si te dignaras regalar nuestro humilde grupo con tu presencia más a menudo...  
  
Remus, a su pesar, esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. La verdad es que él que se sentía halagado era él. Sabía que había exagerado... y que Sirius le pidiese perdón de aquella manera, tan serio... Quizás les importaba y todo, quizás si no hubiera sido tan cerrado desde el principio... Bueno, ahora tenía otra oportunidad, y podía intentar aprovecharla sin comprometerse a nada, sin revelarles nada. Al menos de momento.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué dices? Aunque claro, no tienes que decidirlo ahora...-se apresuró a añadir Sirius.  
  
Remus sonrió un poco más.  
  
-Supongo que podría intentarlo, ¿no te parece? Eso sí - su expresión volvió a endurecerse - Te agradecería que cortarás con ese tipo de bromitas. Odio quedar en ridículo.  
  
-Hecho. -Sirius sonrió, mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza, avergonzado.-Es que a veces no puedo resistirlo... pero no sabía que te molestaba tanto. ¿Ves?, ya sé algo de ti. Bien, entonces, ¿amigos?- el chico de pelo negro volvió a ponerse serio mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia Remus.  
  
El chico de ojos dorados asintió y correspondió a Sirius extendiendo su mano para un apretón firme, sincero... De golpe, Sirius estiró y lo atrajo hacia él... hasta abrazarlo felizmente, mientras Remus no sabía que hacer.  
  
-¡Bienvenido, Remsie! ¡Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi encanto! Menos mal que vine yo a buscarte, no James o Peter...  
  
Remus al fin logró deshacerse del efusivo abrazo de Sirius. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto.  
  
-Es verdad, ¿porqué viniste tú? ¿Dónde están los otros?  
  
-Oh, están dentro del castillo. Y vine porque... bueno, ¡James me obligó!- Al ver la cara de Remus, el otro chico se apresuró a rectificar- Vale, por que sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, y quería pedirte perdón yo... además de que como ya he dicho, soy irresistible...  
  
-Sirius...-Remus lo miró con cara casi de lástima, o mejor de vergüenza ajena  
  
-¿No lo negarás, verdad?-Sirius lo miró con cara seria.  
  
Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, un poco turbado... y estornudó escandalosamente. Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que su "nuevo" amigo estaba temblando, y tenía los labios casi azules de frío.  
  
-Oh-oh, creo que deberíamos volver al colegio.  
  
Remus se estremeció y asintió, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, dos figuras negras caminando juntas, totalmente empapadas, luchando contra el ciento. Aún y así, esta vez a Remus no le pareció que el viento se reía de él, si no que se alegraba con él.  
  
-Te he dicho que no me llames Remsie.  
  
-Claro, Remsie.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¿¿Qué?? ¿He dicho algo malo?  
  
Lo último que se oyó antes de que ambos entraran por la pequeña puerta medio camuflada fue un bufido de exasperación, aunque en parte divertido, de Remus. Algo le decía que aquello se iba a repetir bastantes veces de aquel día en adelante.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Wee! Ya llevaba algo de tiempo sin escribir! Bueno, no se si me acaba de gustar. Lo sigo depende de los reviews, ok? Nunca lo hago, pero por una vez...  
  
A ver, en un futuro creo que habrá yaoi Remus/Sirius (sí, quizás ya había algunos indicios, pero nada claro... eso han sido vuestras mentes que solo piensan en lo mismo xD), aunque siempre puedo dejarlo como amigos íntimos...  
  
Los caps que faltan es cuando Remus les hable de su maldición, y creo que cuando estos dos se declaren y acaben juntos *__* Creo que eso es casi inevitable... aww no puedo evitarlo, se ven tan lindos juntos ^^'  
  
Para l@s que no les guste el yaoi, siempre quedaran este capitulo y el próximo (si sigo) que serán "normalitos", vamos, sin slash.  
  
Venga, vuestros reviews deciden!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Había pasado cerca de dos meses. Se dice rápido, dos meses. Y la verdad es que aquella vez también habían pasado rápido para Remus. Todo excepto las malditas noches, claro.  
  
Dos veces más, había sufrido los horrores de la transformación en la casa abandonada, mientras sus amigos se habían tragado a medias la historia de su madre enferma, Sobre todo, Sirius se había vuelto muy insistente en ese punto, sobre todo la segunda vez, tanto que al final le tuvo que pedir que lo dejara en paz. Por suerte, el chico moreno no insistió, pero lo miraba de vez en cuando con algo parecido a la sospecha.  
  
Parecían quedar tan lejos aquellos días en los que él era uno de los blancos preferidos de los chicos... Ahora era uno de ellos. La gente estaba acostumbrada a verlos juntos, o en parejas, pero casi nunca uno de ellos iba en solitario. Habían incluido a Remus sin preguntas en el grupo, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho Sirius.  
  
Y aunque el chico de ojos dorados seguía siendo bastante tímido, se había acostumbrado a llamar la atención de la gente, y sacado a relucir una vena de humor: se le daban especialmente bien los sarcasmos refinados y las frases de doble sentido. Nadie preguntó sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos para unirse tan rápido.  
  
Aquel día de lluvia, al volver al castillo completamente empapados, James y Peter también le habían pedido perdón, y lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. A partir de allí, y como cosa natural, fue incluido en todas las bromas y planes que preparaban.  
  
Sirius cambió radicalmente. Remus descubrió que detrás de aquella apariencia de total despreocupación había un chico que podía ponerse serio (aunque no durante mucho tiempo), y que ante todo defendía y protegía a sus amigos. Principalmente, a Remus, por el que desarrolló un gran afecto. Con Remus, Sirius era casi sobreprotector. Quizás era debido al aspecto enfermizo del chico, o a la impresión general de fragilidad que daba en ocasiones.  
  
Al chico lobo aquello al principio llegaba a molestarlo. Estaba poco acostumbrado al contacto físico, y a Sirius le encantaba abrazarlo o pasarle un brazo por los hombros siempre que podía. Pero pronto Remus se acostumbró e incluso llegó a devolverle esas muestras de afecto.  
  
A pesar de lo diferentes que eran, la amistad entre los dos chicos creció muy rápido. Sirius protegía a Remus, y conseguía que se librara de buena parte de su timidez; Remus calmaba a Sirius cuando éste se enfurecía por cualquier cosa, e intentaba que pensara con un poco de sentido común antes de lanzarse a pegar puñetazos.  
  
Con Peter y James se llevaba bien; a James le encantaba leer, y ambos pasaban mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre libros muggles o magos. Y nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse verbalmente contra Peter y Remus juntos: tan solo algunos Slytherins mantenían su nivel de sarcasmo y comentarios hirientes, pero los demás Gryffindors no tenían nada que hacer contra ellos.  
  
Remus estaba inquieto. Otro mes, y de nuevo se acercaba el día. Mirando el calendario, recordó que hacia dos meses justos que había descubierto esos grandes amigos en sus compañeros de cuarto. Era más feliz de lo que nunca lo había sido allá en Hogwarts... pero sabía que tenía un problema.  
  
Ese problema tenía nombre y apellido, y estaba peleándose con James a golpes de almohada mientras Peter se reía con ellos (o más bien de ellos)  
  
La cosa era simple: de nuevo tenía que desaparecer otra noche para volver al día siguiente pálido y maltrecho, lleno de arañazos y quizás ocultando alguna herida seria debajo de la túnica. Y sabía que Sirius le haría muchas preguntas sobre el motivo, a pesar de que la excusa oficial seguía siendo la enfermedad de su madre. Pero si ya le había costado que su amigo se creyera aquello la última vez... no sabía que podía pasar ahora.  
  
Llevaba ya un tiempo pensándolo. Pero no quería decírselo. Eran sus amigos, sí, pero quién sabe como reaccionarían al enterarse de lo que era en realidad. ¿Qué harían al saber que era un monstruo? ¿Qué una vez al mes deseaba sangre humana? Era demasiado arriesgado.  
  
Remus miró a Sirius, que reía mientras James había cambiado de táctica y ahora lo atacaba a cosquillas. Ese era el gran punto débil de Sirius, que rogaba entre lágrimas de risa intentando coger aire, con el negro pelo revuelto y un ligero rubor en la piel bronceada.  
  
Sonrió un poco, a pesar de sus negros pensamientos. No quería perderlos. No quería perder el afecto de Sirius, ni de los otros dos chicos. No podía decírselo.  
  
Pero ellos le habían contado tanto sobre su vida... conocía casi cualquier detalle, incluidos problemas familiares y cosas por el estilo. Él había hablado vagamente sobre su casa cerca del bosque, sus padres y la enfermedad de su madre, y siempre que podía evitaba ese tema. No le gustaba recordar el bosque donde había recibido la maldición que le acompañaría toda la vida, ni el sótano de la casa donde lo encerraban en aquella jaula cada luna llena, ni las caras de pena y miedo de sus padres...  
  
¡Bum! Una almohada se estrelló contra su cara y lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Las risas llenaron todo el dormitorio.  
  
-¡Black! ¡Pagarás por esto!  
  
Remus olvidó sus preocupaciones y se metió en la pelea, almohada en mano, dispuesto a vengar esa afrenta... para acabar tirándosela a Peter que aún se mantenía al margen mientras se seguía riendo. El chico más bajito no tardó en saltar de su cama y atacar a Remus, mientras que James lo ayudaba con Sirius.  
  
Las almohadas, golpes y cosquillas aún duraron un rato. James y Peter contra Remus y Sirius. Al fin decretaron una tregua los cuatro y se derrumbaron agotados en la cama, que ya no tenía ni sábanas ni mantas, y el dosel había aguantado de pura casualidad.  
  
Remus se derrumbó jadeante, la pálida piel ruborizada y respirando con agitación. Se pasó una mano por la frente y se apartó el pelo, algo húmedo de sudor y pegado a la frente. James y Peter se dejaron caer al suelo, la espalda apoyada en la cama, para tener más espacio... y Sirius, ni corto ni perezoso, se tumbó usando la barriga de Remus de cojín.  
  
-No respires tanto, Rem - ordenó - Esto se mueve.  
  
-Muy gracioso... Auch, ¿cómo puede pesar tanto tu cabeza si no tiene nada dentro?  
  
-¡Eh! ¡No tengo la cabeza vacía!  
  
-Es verdad, Remus -intervino Peter.-No tiene la cabeza vacía.  
  
Ante al cara de triunfo y de satisfacción de Sirius, Peter se apresuró a seguir:  
  
-No ves que se ha duchado esta mañana... y el serrín mojado debe pesar.  
  
Ante las risas de sus compañeros, Sirius puso cara de niño enfurruñado y se giró a mirar a Remus, que también reía. Sirius frunció el ceño... y le lanzó los brazos al cuello, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su amigo.  
  
-¡Jooo, Remus! ¡Defiéndeme! ¡No tengo serrín en la cabeza! - Sirius parecía un encantador niño pequeño... algo crecido.  
  
Tras un momento sin saber que hacer, Remus reaccionó dándole golpecitos en la cabeza  
  
-No, Sirius, tranquilo... no tienes serrín en la cabeza... También hay telarañas, y seguro que hasta tienes una neurona por ahí...  
  
-¡¡Remus!! - Sirius se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y hizo un puchero, con expresión falsamente ofendida.Todos volvieron a reír.  
  
-Sí, Sirius, ya sabemos que eres muy buen actor... seguro que esos pucheritos te servían para conseguir lo que fuera- bromeó James  
  
-Claro - Sirius les obsequió con una sonrisa radiante, volviéndose a comportar de manera normal... bueno, todo lo normal que podía ser viniendo de Sirius.  
  
Los chicos siguieron bromeando hasta que tuvieron que volver a sus clases, entre las protestas de Peter y Sirius, que opinaban que quedarse discutiendo era mucho más "interesante" y "enriquecedor" que una clase de Historia de la Magia. Remus y James, como de costumbre, los ignoraron. No podían permitirse faltar ahora, el examen estaba cerca.  
  
Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron sin novedad: clase, bromas, alguna que otra bronca por parte de los profesores, encontronazos con ciertos desagradables Sltyherins... como siempre para el grupo de Gryffindor.  
  
El temido día amaneció despejado y soleado, como si alguien en algún luger quisiera reírse de él. Además, sin nubes, recibiría más de lleno los rayos del astro nocturno... lo cual hacía que el hombre lobo se portara aún más violentamente que de costumbre. Lo había comprobado algunas veces. Y cuando no podía descargar su furia animal contra nada vivo, se hería a él mismo. La magia le había curado de varias heridas que habrían sido mortales para un muggle.  
  
Remus estaba nervioso desde que empezó el día. Incluso había dormido poco. Notaba como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en como decir a sus amigos que se volvía a ir.  
  
El grupo caminaba por uno de los pasillos, Remus perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Sirius bromeaba con James y Peter se metía con el chico moreno. En aquel momento, una desagradable voz que arrastraba las palabras le hizo volver a este mundo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... El estúpido cuarteto de payasos Gryffindors en busca de su clase... ¿Llegaréis solos o aún os perdéis por los pasillos? No me extrañaría nada.  
  
Un chico con sonrisa prepotente y el rubio pelo platino medio delante de los ojos los miraba con desprecio desde unos ojos grises y fríos. Detrás suya, otro chico los miraba serio, tan solo con odio, mientras se apartaba el largo cabello negro de delante de los profundos ojos del mismo color.  
  
-Vete al diablo, Malfoy.- le soltó James, mientras Remus ponía una mano en el hombro de Sirius, que ya había apretado los puños con rabia.  
  
Peter miró a Remus y ambos intercambiaron un gesto afirmativo. No iban a dejarlo así.  
  
-¿Lo dices por experiencia, Malfoy? A ti si que nunca te he visto caminar solo... ¿Cuantas veces te han tenido que ir a buscar para que llegaras a clase sano y salvo?- inquirió Peter sarcásticamente.  
  
Antes de que reaccionaran, Remus siguió:  
  
-¿O ha tenido que venir tu querido padre para encontrarte lloriqueando en un rincón? Aunque claro, quizás no le importas más que un puñado de galeones...-eran palabras hirientes, pero ya estaban hartos de siempre lo mismo con los Slytherins.  
  
Entonces contestó el muchacho de ojos negros, con voz sinuosa como una serpiente:  
  
-¿Un puñado de galeones, Lupin? Me sorprende que sepas lo que es eso. No creo que hayas visto tanto dinero junto en toda tu vida.  
  
Los Slytherin, la mayoría provenientes de familias ricas y de sangre pura, miraron con desprecio a Remus, su túnica que le quedaba algo grande y un poco raída. El chico sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Sirius dio un paso adelante, enfadado. El chico, Snape, siguió hablando con algo parecido a odio profundo... ¿no había una nota de dolor en su voz? Posiblemente eran imaginaciones suyas, se dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Tienen que salir a defenderte, Lupin? Como no, acabar a puñetazos es típico de un Gryffindor. Todo fuerza bruta... pero nada más.-Sus amigos le rieron la gracia  
  
-Al menos tiene fuerza bruta, Snape-intervino Peter- Porque lo que es tú, ni eso  
  
-¿Y se supone que tú si?-Malfoy de nuevo  
  
Los dos grupos se quedan enfrentados, mirándose con odio o desprecio según la persona, o en el caso de Lucius Malfoy, sonriendo entre burlona y maliciosamente, aunque también con mucho desprecio. Por un lado, los cuatro Gryffindors, con Remus y Peter en el centro, y Sirius y James a los lados, dispuestos a protegerlos siempre que pudieran. En el otro, también cuatro Slytherin: Malfoy y Lestrange en el centro, con Snape al lado de Lucius y Wilkes en el otro lado.  
  
Justo cuando Sirius ya no podía más y parecía estar a punto de tirarse encima de sus enemigos, una voz severa cortó el tenso silencio y les obligó a desviar sus miradas.  
  
-A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Otra vez vosotros?- la joven profesora, que parecía tan severa como había sonado su voz, frunció el ceño.- Black, Malfoy. No se cansan, ¿eh?  
  
Los chicos intentaron protestar, sobretodo lso Gryffindors, pero la profesora los cortó:  
  
-Nada, despejen el pasillo y vayan cada uno a su clase. Y rápido.  
  
Los dos grupos de alumnos hicieron caso y se fueron cada uno por su lado, no sin antes dirigirse miradas de odio y algún que otro roce brusco "sin querer" al pasar. La conversación de los chicos siguió, girando en torno a los Slytherins.  
  
-Ese Malfoy parece que no tiene otra cosa que hacer...-dijo Sirius de mal humor  
  
-Y desde que Snape se apuntó al grupo, peor que nunca. ¿Cuanto hace que van esos juntos? ¿Unos dos meses, no?-preguntó James a nadie en concreto.  
  
-Sí, desde... -empezó Peter.  
  
-Sí, desde hace unos dos meses.- intervino tajante Sirius, y luego miró de reojo a Remus.  
  
El chico castaño iba ligeramente cabizbajo, y parecía no estar allí ni darse cuenta de qué hablaban. Algo parecido a remordimientos y una sombre de ligera tristeza cubría su rostro.  
  
El motivo era que, a la vez que el empezar a relacionarse con sus ahora amigos le causaba una alegría casi desconocida hasta el momento, había sido también al causa de acabar con algo que podía haber sido el inicio de su primera amistad. Una frecuente burla por parte de Sirius era meterse con su relación con Severus Snape. El mismo que ahora lo miraba con odio y despecio cada vez que lo veía psar con los Gryffindors, como hacia un momento.  
  
No es que tuvieran mucha relación, en realidad. Habían trabajado juntos un par de veces, en cosas para entregar que les había tocado juntos. Los dos eran callados y poco populares hasta entre los de su casa, reservados al máximo y guardaban sus sentimientos detrás de la fachada. Así que dentro de lo que cabe, se podría decir que se habían llevado bien.  
  
Sin que a ninguno de los dos les molestara el silencio, habían acabado por trabajar juntos en la biblioteca, casi sin hablarse. Más que amistad era respeto mutuo y una relación que les ayudaba a esconder un poco su soledad.  
  
Pero Snape y Black se odiaban a muerte desde el primer día, sino desde antes. Y aunque Remus habría intentado seguir llevándose bien con Severus, en el momento en que lo vio con los demás chicos no se volvió a acercar ni dejó que el joven hombre lobo lo intentara. El respeto se convirtió en desprecio, el entendimiento mutuo en odio... y la amistad que había y que podía haber sido era el destello de dolor, de sentirse traicionado, que había visto en los negros ojos del muchacho. Casi podía leerlos a pesar de la máscara inexpresiva que solía cubrir su rostro.  
  
Y Remus había acabado por defenderse también de los hirientes ataques verbales del slytherin, que parecía haber encontrado su lugar junto a sus compañeros de casa. Aún y así, a veces lo lamentaba...  
  
-¿Remus?-alguien lo llamó  
  
-¿Uh?-el chico dejó sus cavilaciones y alzó la vista del suelo. James lo miraba con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado a la clase... y la puerta está aquí, aunque te hiciera ilusión seguir recto.  
  
-Estooo... estaba un poco perdido en otro sitio...-Remus sonrió avergonzado.  
  
-¿Un poco? La luna estaba cerca en comparación contigo- intervino Peter.  
  
-Aay, Remsie-Sirius suspiró y meneó la cabeza, falsamente preocupado.-No se que harías sin mí... -dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda. El resto del grupo se lo quedó mirando fijamente, escépticos - Vaale, sin nosotros... pero sin mí más.  
  
James suspiró y sacudió al cabeza mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "no tiene remedio." Sirius rodeó a Remus con un brazo y lo apretó amistosamente contra él un instante. Sonriendo, el grupo entró en la clase.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Wolas!! Eem he tardado bastante para hacer un capitulo así ;_; creo que es un poco aburrido...  
  
Bueno, es un capítulo de transición: un poco de esa amistad que ha surgido y algunos problemas, nada interesante me parece.  
  
En el próximo (algun dia...) se suponee que ya tocara lel descubrimiento de la maldición de Rem y todo eso. Espero que haya gustado al menos un poko, y review!!  
  
  
  
PD: acabara siendo yaoi, pero no demasiado... ya estaban las indirectas por ahí no? ^^U (seguuro que las visteis... al menos las yaoi-fans ^_~) Avisaré cuando haya algo descrito, aunque solo sea la declaracion o algo así.  
  
PD2: Gracias a los reviews de Moony Girl, Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, Kanami, Daniela Lupin y Sophie*Aiko (Sophie, ni un yaoi suavito? Casi amor platónico?xD yo pervirtiendo inocentes lectores... ejem... ya, ya me callo...) 


	3. Capítulo 3

El retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió y dejó entrar a un chico castaño con el pelo ligeramente desordenado. Entonces, por detrás apareció una mano que se aproximó a la cabeza del chico... para después despeinarlo todavía más.  
  
Un chico de ojos azules y brillantes (sí, el dueño de la mano), entró también por el hueco del retrato y se colgó por detrás del otro chico más pequeño, casi impidiéndole andar.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¿¿Quieres hacer el favor de andar tu solo y no usarme a mi de andador??  
  
-Va Remsie, pero si te gusta...  
  
-Muy gracioso... Quizás si me dejas andar llegamos hasta el sillón y nos podemos sentar o algo... ¡Y no me llames así!  
  
-Sí, Remsie... - Accedió Sirius sonriendo y soltándolo al fin... no sin antes despeinarlo una vez mas.  
  
Remus gimió y se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento cerca del fuego. Sirius se sentó al lado suya, mejor dicho casi encima.  
  
-¡Eeh! ¡Qué no soy tu cojín!  
  
-¿Ah, no? - Sirius puso cara de desilusión.  
  
James y Peter se sentaron también. El primero los miraba sonriendo, divertido con la pesadez de su amigo ahora que no era él que tenía que aguantarlo, mientras que Peter los miraba fingiendo algo de lástima:  
  
-Animalitos... -dijo sarcásticamente, refiriéndose a los chicos que seguían discutiendo.  
  
Tenían unas horas libres antes de la cena. Remus debía decirles que se iba ya, no podía retrasarlo más. Le quedaba poco tiempo para ir a buscar a Pomfrey e ir hasta su escondite. Se acercó más a Sirius para notar su calor, como forma de apoyo. Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y empezó:  
  
-Chicos...- todos se giraron hacia él. Notó los azules ojos de su amigo mirándolo fijamente y tragó saliva, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.- Esto... se me había olvidado decíroslo - intentó mantener un tono despreocupado - pero esta noche me voy otra vez, dentro de nada bajo... ya sabéis, mi madre...  
  
Un silencio recibió sus palabras. Remus puso cara de preocupado (no necesitó fingir mucho) y miró hacia el fuego, perdiéndose el intercambio de miradas que se produjo entre sus amigos.  
  
-¿Tu madre aún sigue enferma, Remus?- inquirió James con suavidad - es mucho tiempo...  
  
-Sí... está estable, no mejora ni empeora desde hace un tiempo - la mente de Remus trabajaba a toda velocidad.  
  
De nuevo silencio. Remus sudaba, pero casi temblaba de frío y sentía una bola en el estómago. No iba a funcionar, le interrogarían, no funcionaría y los perdería... Miró de reojo a Sirius, que no había dicho nada. Tenía la cara vacía de expresión, tan solo parecía ligeramente pensativo. El hombre lobo no sabía si eso era tranquilizante o peor que si hubiese reaccionado... Al fin Peter rompió el silencio:  
  
-Bueno... ¿Cuándo te vas?  
  
-Quizás... ya me están esperando abajo... voy a por unas cosas y vuelvo. - Silencio, un ligero ruido de asentimiento por parte de James - A... Ahora vuelvo.  
  
Remus se levantó y se alojó rapidamente, sin mirar atrás, hacia su habitación.Una vez allí cerró la puerta detrás suya y se dejó caer contra la fuerte madera, suspirando. Al menos eso ya había pasado... pero algo le inquietaba. Demasiado silencio... Quitándose las dudas de encima, sacó rapidamente un andrajoso y manchado pijama del fondo de su baúl, metido en una bolsa negra. Era la ropa que usualmente usaba para transformarse, y que cambiaba de vez en cuando, cuando había más agujeros que tela. Metió a la vez esa bolsa desconocida para su amigos en la suya usual de viaje y se dispuso a bajar, suspirando con fuerza para animarse.  
  
Los chicos seguían en su sitio, con la única diferencia de que James se había sentado al lado de Sirius y ahora parecían discutir, con las cabezas muy juntas. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que James tenía puesta una mano en el hombro de Sirius, quizás para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, o solo como gesto común entre amigos... Remus sintió una punzada al verlos. De golpe, recordó que el había llegado después, que Sirius y James siempre habían sido grandes amigos, y que quizás, cuando se enteraran, volverían a olvidarse de él y ser de nuevo los tres inseparables, el trío de Gryffindor, no el cuerteto de los dos últimos meses...  
  
Tragó saliva, notando un nudo en la garganta. Los chicos se habían callado al acercarse él. Sirius lo miró fijamente, y el corazón de Remus se aceleró. ¿Eso era desconfianza? ¿O... rencor? Incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, Remus la desvió, nervioso. El silencio incómodo se alargó hasta que lo rompió titubeante:  
  
-En fin... me voy a ir. Mañana a media mañana vuelvo... quizás pierdo las primeras clases, pero no puedo permitirme quedarme más.- Sin saber que decir, titubeó un instante de nuevo. Al final intentó sonreír y siguió - Portaos bien sin mí, ¿eh? Sobretodo tú, Sirius...  
  
El chico de pelo negro lo miró sin expresión un instante. James le dio un sútil codazo y hubo un esfuerzo visible por parte de Sirius para sonreír, de manera forzada, y desearle buen viaje. Remus devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo contener el impulso de revolverle el pelo, como él había hecho antes. La sonrisa de Sirius se hizo un poco menos forzada.  
  
-Ya verás cuando vuelvas...-amenazó bromeando.  
  
-Sí, ya se que me echaras de menos - respondió Remus, también ya casi tranquilo. Luego se despidió de James y Peter, y salió de la sala común no sin antes girarse y saludarlos una última vez, sonriendo. Se giró, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en su espalda, y rápidamente andó por los pasillos hasta alejarse de la sala común de Gryffindor. Entonces suspiró y aflojó el paso. Se dirigía a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey lo acompañaría hasta la Casa de los Gritos, para pasar la noche y la terrible transformación aislado de los demás.  
  
Mientras caminaba, mantenía la cabeza baja y estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sus pasos resonaban por el vacío corredor de piedra, rompiendo el silencio que empezaba a extenderse por el castilo.  
  
Le quedaban algunas esquinas por doblar y se encontraría casi en la enfermería, seguramente con la enfermera esperándolo impaciente. Remus levantó la cabeza y miró hacia delante, suspirando. Entonces se detuvo y miró con atención. Estaba seguro de haber visto una figura en las sombras, pegada a la pared, una forma más negra que la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Y a pesar de sus sentidos agudizados por la luna llena, no había oído nada.  
  
Quizás, si agudizaba el oído, percibía una respiración profunda y relajada. Quien quiera que fuera, estaba claro que lo había visto y lo observaba, él claramente visible y sin poder ver bien. Por instinto, se pego a la pared, alejándose de la luz de la antorcha e intentando fundirse también en las sombras. Ahora estaba justo enfrente de su observador silencioso... llegó a vislumbrar una figura, recostada en la pared... parecía tener los brazos cruzados y cierto aire... ¿amenazador?  
  
Remus tragó saliva para después abrir la boca, pensando en decir algo para hacer descubrirse al intruso, pero no hizo falta. Éste dejó caer los brazos a los lados y se separó de la pared, perdiendo su postura relajada para adoptar un aire más alerta.  
  
El chico castaño se tensó, su corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Le pareció oír algo a su espalda pero lo ignoró; todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la figura enfrente suya. Iba claramente cubierta con una túnica negra, que lo envolvía y lo confundía aún más con la oscuridad.  
  
Con un movimiento fluido, en el que las mismas sombras alrededor suya parecieron moverse, la persona se aproximó lentamente un solo paso hacia la luz, sin mostrarse por completo. Sus rasgos aún se difuminaban en la negrura que cubrían su rostro debajo del cabello largo, que le caía a los lados de la cara, negro y liso, mientras la luz de la antorcha teñía con un delicado rubor anaranjado la pálida piel...  
  
Entonces el que ahora se podía identificar claramente como un chico, alzó la cabeza dejando que su rostro se viera claramente por primera vez, y clavó su mirada en Remus. El chico devolvió la mirada a unos duros ojos negros con los suyos dorados, sintiendo una sensación mezcla de alivio e incomodidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Severus - saludó al otro chico.  
  
El Slytherin lo miró fríamente de arriba abajo.  
  
-Snape para ti, Gryffindor - Los ojos brillaron en negras llamas de odio y desprecio.  
  
-Como quieras-Remus saltó a la defensiva- Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo prisa.  
  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Y dónde vas con tanta prisa, Lupin?  
  
-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Snape.  
  
El chico de pelo negro se acercó un paso. Remus se aplastó aún más contra la pared. Ahora volvía a parecerle amenazador. Severus avanzó hasta situarse delante del chico, sin dejar de mirarlo con desprecio. Remus le devolvió la mirada firmemente.  
  
-Snape, de verdad que tengo prisa-dijo con voz segura.  
  
Entonces el Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica, y apoyando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza lo acorraló contra el muro, dejando sus caras muy juntas.  
  
-¿Y crees que eso me importa, Lupin?-un susurro venenoso, cargado de odio.- Y dime, ¿dónde están ahora tus amiguitos? Estás solo...  
  
Remus intentó escabullirse, pero Snape se acercó más a él y se lo impidió.  
  
-Vaya, ¿el valiente Gryffindor me tiene miedo?-preguntó con tono burlón, disfrutando del momento. Sus ojos brillaban. - ¿Desde cuando me tienes miedo, "amigo" Remus?- Las palabras rezumaban sarcasmo, y otra cosa que Remus identificó: dolor. Snape estaba dolido por lo que consideraba la traición del que casi había sido realmente su amigo. Pero nunca lo admitiría, y prefería hacerle la vida imposible.  
  
-Severus, déjame ir.-  
  
Cruce de miradas. Remus la sostuvo hasta que la sonrisa del Slytherin desapareció y de golpe se alejó de él, mirándolo con odio. Remus no cambió la expresión seria y cargada de reproche que había mantenido. Snape hizo una mueca despectiva:  
  
-Estúpido Gryffindor... ves, corre a refugiarte con tu amiguito Black... No vale la pena perder más tiempo contigo.  
  
Snape se giró y se alejó en dirección contraria por el pasillo, la negra túnica revoloteando detrás suya, pasos rápidos intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí.  
  
Remus suspiró, recuperándose, y corrió hacia la enfermería. Había perdido tiempo, y de lejos vio como madam Pomfrey lo esperaba con las manos en las caderas y empezaba a regañarlo. Salieron los dos por una pequeña puerta oculta, la misma por la que aqulla vez Remus había salido al exterior huyendo de Sirius y compañía.  
  
Cruzaron el campo hacia el Sauce Boxeadro, y una vez allí la rutina de cada mes: cambio de ropa en el túnel, Pomfrey se llevó su túnica, lo dejó con el pijama y salió. Remus suspiró hondo y se adentró en la Casa de los Gritos, esperando que la transformación pasara pronto y rápidamente, y a ser posible sin mucho dolor.  
  
La luna se elevó en el firmamento y sus rayos plateados inundaron los rincones y tinieblas, creando nuevas sombras y eliminando otras. En la cabaña, Remus esperaba mientras empezaba a notar los cambios. En alguna habitación de Slytherin, un muchacho recordaba un principio de amistad cortado de raíz. Y en una ventana del castillo, un chico observaba pensativo los terrenos del colegio que empezaban a teñirse de plateado, con la sombra del misterioso Sauce Boxeador al fondo, que bailaba con el viento...  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holaa!! Ya era hora ne? ^^' capítulo muy corto, lo sé... pero no daba para mas! Son las 3 de la mañana! T_T  
  
Bueno, no ha pasado gran cosa :P otro capítulo de transición sin importancia ;_; bueno, ya vendran mejores (o eso espero)  
  
Dedico este capitulo a Sophie-chan y a Hikaru!! ^o^ Sophie, quiero ver ese dibujo de Remsie-poo!xD  
  
Okis, por otro lado, aun no hay nada yaoi en claro verdad?^_~ esas insinuaciones... y como podría haber acabado lo de Sev, menos mal que no me deje llevar xD  
  
Bue, dejad revieew plis!! Es lo que me ha animado a continuar cuando no sabia como! ^o^  
  
Saludos!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

Amanecía. El sol derramaba tímidamente sus primeros rayos dorados encima de un castillo, al lado de un oscuro bosque. Un lago profundo reflejaba la luz formando bonitos dibujos. El pasto húmedo exhalaba un delicado vapor al secarse el rocío, y en el cielo azul flotaban algunas nubes con tonalidades entre rosa y naranja, quizás algún matiz verdoso aquí y allá.  
  
Tumbado en un frío suelo de madera, echo una bola, Remus Lupin abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sintiéndose destemplado por ese característico frío de la mañana. Notó que tenía un ojo pegajoso, y fue a alzar la mano para frotárselo. Ese simple movimiento le hizo lanzar un quejido, entre dolor y sorpresa. Movió el otro brazo. Este dolía menos. Se frotó la cara y se miró la mano. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era sangre seca lo que le impedía abrir el ojo. Maldiciendo en voz baja, decidió que tenía que incorporarse de cualquier manera. Madame Pomfrey vendría dentro de poco, seguramente.  
  
Se incorporó hasta sentarse en el suelo, notando las punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Vio que estaba casi desnudo y completamente cubierto de arañazos sanguinolentos, ahora ya coagulados. En el hombro derecho tenía una herida que parecía más grave: con el movimiento se le había abierto y volvía a sangrar ligeramente.  
  
Remus miró a su alrededor. Descubrió que uno de los muebles de la casa, una antigua estantería, estaba completamente astillado, y manchado de sangre en varios sitios. Una madera puntiaguda había quedado apuntando hacia arriba; podía apostar que allí había sido donde se había ensartado el hombro cuando estaba en su forma salvaje e incontrolables de lobo. Se ve que se había dedicado a herirse a sí mismo lanzándose contra las puntiagudas maderas.  
  
Se colocó lo poco de ropa que le quedaba bien alrededor del cuerpo, y usó una desgarrada manga para vendar su herida rudimentariamente. Entonces oyó un ruido y supo que la enfermera venía a buscarlo. Al ver los ojos de Pomfrey abrirse de la sorpresa, y llevarse una mano a la boca, Remus confirmó su pensamiento de que la herida era grave, y que aquella transformación era de las peores que había tenido en bastante tiempo. Quizás necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse o algo así... Vaya, justo ahora que no le convenía alargar más eso de la enfermedad de su madre o cualquier excusa que buscara...  
  
La enfermera lo ayudó a levantar y comprobó si podía caminar. Al final decidió conjurar rápidamente una camilla y llevarlo hasta el castillo. Remus habría disfrutado del viaje flotando si no fuera por que estaba bastante preocupado. Tenía que decirles algo a sus amigos, y pronto...  
  
Pomfrey lo curó con cuidado, una poción que escocía bastante y un par de encantamientos, y le ordenó reposar un par de horas. Podría ir a la primera clase, quizás... y nadie se enteraría de nada... y podía retrasar el momento de decírselo a sus amigos, hasta el mes que viene a lo mejor...  
  
Se durmió con esos pensamientos, descansando lo que no había podido aquella noche salvaje, entre las sábanas blancas y limpias de la enfermería, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo y conducirlo al mundo de los sueños...  
  
Despertó de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que Madame Pomfrey estaba al lado suya, mirándolo. Había dejado una bandeja con comida en la mesa de al lado de la cama. Se incorporó sobresaltado.  
  
- ¿Qu-qué...?  
  
-Es la hora de la comida, chico. Has dormido toda la mañana.  
  
-¿¿Toda la mañana?? ¿Y las clases?  
  
-Ya las recuperaras; no creo que ningún profesor ponga problemas, ellos saben de tu maldición.  
  
-Oh... -Remus bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Más explicaciones... bueno, seguramente la excusa de su madre seguía sirviendo. Le extrañaba que aún nadie hubiera preguntado que porque iba a verla de noche... Es cierto que a veces faltaba todo el día siguiente, pero intentaba llegar siempre a las primeras clases de la mañana.  
  
El chico removió la comida, sin demasiado apetito. Pero al advertir la mirada severa de la enfermera, empezó a comer un poco a la fuerza, hasta darse cuenta de que tenía hambre de verdad.  
  
Cuando acabó, se dispuso a volver a la torre Gryffindor. Nadie habría acabado aún de comer y podría llegar hasta su habitación y cambiarse sin problemas. Madame Pomfrey le revisó las heridas, ya casi cerradas gracias a la poción cicatrizante, y salió de la habitación para que Remus pudiera cambiarse sin vergüenza. El chico se quitó el limpio pijama blanco de la enfermería que llevaba puesto, y se puso el suyo de transformaciones, manchado y con agujeros. Por encima se cubrió con la túnica negra del colegio que había dejado allí Pomfrey la noche anterior.  
  
Remus se acercó al lavabo y se lavó la cara con agua fresca, peinándose con las manos el pelo castaño, aunque los mismos mechones volvían siempre a caerle en la frente, casi delante de los ojos. Luego se miró al espejo. A pesar de haberse lavado, no tenía buen aspecto. Pálido y con unas terribles ojeras, parecía incluso más delgado que el día anterior, más frágil. Suspiró y recogió su bolsa de viaje que estaba en un rincón. Al salir, se despidió de la enfermera y se internó por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su torre.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio al principio, pero al acercarse al Gran Comedor percibió los sonidos de muchas voces, que hablaban y reían. Todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo. Remus apretó el paso y cogió el camino más directo para llegar a su destino.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta, le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que lo miró con algo que a él le pareció pena. ¿Es que hasta los cuadros tenían que saber lo que le pasaba? Odiaba cuando le miraban así. También por eso no se lo había dicho a sus amigos... el sólo pensar en Sirius mirándole con pena, con miedo o con desprecio... No quería pasar por eso, no otra vez. Eso le hacía recordar las caras de sus padres en las primeras transformaciones, o cuando les dieron la noticia...  
  
Remus caminó cabizbajo hasta la puerta de su habitación, y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se giró.  
  
El cuarto estaba vacío. Su cama, perfectamente hecha, y la de los demás, con las cortinas echadas. Tiró la bolsa al suelo y se quitó la túnica. Estaba deseando quitarse la manchada ropa de debajo, así que rápidamente se quitó la camiseta de encima. Entonces se detuvo y se miró el pecho. La herida tenía buen aspecto para habérsela hecho ayer; no era tan grave como le había parecido a él en un primer momento.  
  
Acarició la zona amoratada con la punta de los dedos. Una más. Bajó hasta aquel corte, una línea blanquecina, que tenía en el costado izquierdo. Otra, hacia ya tiempo. Y lentamente, volvió a subir hasta aquella que tenía casi en el cuello, encima de la clavícula, en el músculo que une cuello con hombro. La primera. Aunque no llegaba a verla, la diferente textura de la piel le indicaba dónde estaba.  
  
El mordisco que había convertido su hasta entonces feliz vida en una tortura, en un mundo de miedos y problemas, de soledad. Cubrió la superficie con la mano y apretó los dientes. Aquella herida no solo le dejó una cicatriz, sino también una maldición que le duraría toda la vida y para la cual no había cura.  
  
-Ojalá no hubiera pasado...-un susurro salió de entre sus dientes apretados. Le escocían los ojos - ¡Ojalá nunca me hubiera pasado esto! Porque tuve que hacerlo, porque lo hice...- Había elevado la voz, hablando con tristeza y desesperación  
  
Una maldición que le hacía mentir, que le impedía confiar, que interponía barreras entre el y sus amigos. De repente levantó la cabeza con sombría resolución:  
  
-Tengo que decírselo. -Siguió hablando solo.- Se lo explicaré a ellos... a Sirius...  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, Remus, creo que tienes que decírnoslo.- Como si hubiera acudido al ser nombrado, la voz de Sirius resonó a sus espaldas. Él no había oído la puerta , ni a nadie subiendo. ¿Cómo...?  
  
Al girarse obtuvo la respuesta. Las cortinas de las camas estaban abiertas ahora. Los chicos estaban cada uno en su cama, mirándolo. James con preocupación, Peter con curiosidad y Sirius... No pudo descifrar aquella expresión. Le bastaba con intentar recuperarse del shock de saber que estaban allí desde el principio. Maldijo esa manía suya de hablar en voz alta cuando estaba solo.  
  
-¿Vosotros...? ¿Pero, cómo sabíais...?  
  
-¿Qué como sabíamos que estabas aquí? - Completó Sirius por él, serio. - Opino que primero tienes que hablar tú. Cuéntanoslo y luego veremos porqué deberíamos contestarte.  
  
Remus se sentó en su cama y escondió la cara entre las manos. Él no quería que aquello llegase de esa manera... tenía que habérselo dicho antes. Pero ahora no tenia más remedio. Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que le impedía hablar.  
  
-Es... es una larga historia.  
  
-Tenemos tiempo.  
  
Los cuatro estaban ahora sentados en su cama. Los otros tres observaban a Remus, que se pasó nervioso las manos por el cabello y volvió a tragar saliva.  
  
-No sé por donde empezar...  
  
Peter acudió a rescatarlo:  
  
-¿Y si nos dices realmente dónde estabas? Sin madres enfermas por en medio, por favor.-Ese sarcasmo tan suyo...  
  
Remus suspiró. Mejor darles la mala noticia ya y dejar los detalles para después:  
  
-Una vez al mes, he de irme. Y teníais razón desde el principio: no tiene nada que ver con mi madre. Era una excusa bastante tonta, lo reconozco. Me... me escondo... las noches de luna llena. - Remus levantó la cabeza y los miró, uno a uno. Parecía que iban comprendiendo, si no lo sospechaban (casi con certeza) ya- Me voy para no hacer daño durante mis transformaciones. En esas noches, el lobo que vive dentro de mí sale al exterior. - Miró a Sirius fijamente, clavando sus iris dorados en los azules del otro.- Soy un hombre lobo.  
  
Un silencio siguió a éstas palabras. Remus sentía el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, pero no bajo la cabeza. Se puso en pie y vaciló. Pensaba irse, pero no quería perderlos así...  
  
-Remus - dijo Sirius bruscamente. El chico de pelo negro se había puesto en pie y se acercó a él, sin desviar la mirada.-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Éramos tus amigos, confiamos en ti, y tú... ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?-Sirius parecía muy dolido. Estaba enfrente suya, mirándolo.  
  
Remus no pudo aguantarlo más y se derrumbó.  
  
-Lo siento... lo siento tanto... Pensaba... pensaba decíroslo, en serio... Pero tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de que me rechazarais, de que no me volvierais a hablar... miedo de... - se le quebró la voz, y respiró hondo antes de terminar, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas - miedo de perderos. Sois mis amigos, los únicos que he tenido nunca...-contuvo un sollozo.  
  
James y Peter se habían puesto de pie y estaban un poco atrás, cada uno a un lado de Sirius. Remus intentó seguir:  
  
-Pero comprendo... comprendo que hice mal, que no me queráis volver a... a hablar... que m-me odiéis...-No podía seguir. Se ahogaba conteniendo las lágrimas y los sollozos, así que calló y cerró los ojos, temblando en silencio, con la barbilla pegada al pecho.  
  
Una mano lo cogió por el mentón y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Remus abrió los ojos y vio que Sirius casi sonreía, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Remus... -dijo, tranquilo, dulcemente - eres un tonto.  
  
Remus solo lo miró, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, sin saber que decir ni a que venía eso.  
  
-¿De veras crees que te vamos a odiar por eso? Como si no tuvieras bastante con tu propia carga... Remus, somos tus amigos. Y a un amigo se le aprecia por cómo es, por su manera de ser, con sus virtudes y defectos... y maldiciones - Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Y a Remus todo lo que le quedaba de auto-control desapareció de golpe, y se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo. Sirius lo abrazó mientras el chico mas pequeño se desahogaba en su hombro, sin contenerse ahora.  
  
James y Peter sonreían, y le pusieron la mano en el hombro, apoyándolo silenciosamente. Sirius le acariciaba el pelo y también sonreía. Remus se calmó al cabo de un momento, y se separó de Sirius. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y húmedas. Miró a Sirius fijamente.  
  
-Sirius, ¡tú si que eres tonto! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡Pero si estabas serio y todo! Pensaba que era de verdad, con ese "éramos tus amigos"... ¿¿Y luego quieres que no me lo crea??  
  
Todos rieron. Era raro ver a Remus tan expresivo, tan exaltado. Sirius puso su mejor cara angelical y llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-Bueeno, había que presionar para saber tus motivos... además es verdad, no nos lo contaste - Sirius cambió su cara de angelito a cara de niño ofendido. Remus soltó una carcajada y se sentó en la cama tumbándose hacia atrás, suspirando.  
  
-Ten amigos para esto, ¿eh, Remus? -bromeó Peter, sentándose en un lado de la cama. - Aún nos debes varias explicaciones, así que prepárate...  
  
-¡Y vosotros me debéis una a mí! Va, contad todo lo que sabíais, que me da que era bastante.  
  
Sirius sonrió:  
  
- Va James, cuéntaselo tú que eres mejor para esto.  
  
James sonrió y también se sentó en la cama. Sirius aprovechó para hacerse sitio en el medio, y tumbarse casi encima de Remus, que se había apoyado contra la pared. James y Peter volvían a estar uno a cada lado. El primero se ajustó las gafas que solía llevar y tomó la palabra:  
  
-Como tu has dicho, la excusa de tu madre acababa siendo un poco tonta... sobretodo si te dabas cuenta de que te ibas solo una noche, y no la verías demasiado tiempo... Además, de noche la gente suele dormir.- Remus sonrió, avergonzado. Sí que se habían dado cuenta. - Por otro lado te ibas una vez cada mes, pero no los mismos días. No parecía haber ninguna relación entre los días que escogías cada mes... Aunque ahora ya lo sabemos, claro.  
  
-Veintiocho días entre cada "visita", noches de luna llena, sí - dijo Remus.  
  
-Exacto - prosiguió James - No queríamos insistir en el tema; no se si te acuerdas de que prometimos dejarte guardar tus secretos y tal. Pero ayer ya estábamos "un poco" hartos, y Sirius aquí presente...-James los miró - em, Sirius aquí usándote de cojín, mejor dicho - el nombrado saludó con la cabeza a un público invisible - te siguió. Sirius, si eres tan amable...  
  
-Vale, esta parte es mía... - se giró para poder mirar a Remus a la cara - No sabía si te diría algo o no, así que solo te seguí. Y muy bien, por cierto - fanfarroneó el chico - Te seguí hasta que te vi pararte y mirar a las sombras. Me tuve que parar de golpe y esconderme, sobre todo cuando...  
  
-¡Eras tú! El ruido ese que oí detrás... pero yo estaba concentrado en...  
  
-¡Déjame acabar de contarlo! Sí, era yo; tropecé al ir a esconderme, caminando hacia atrás, y casi me caigo... ¡No tiene gracia! - Peter y James intentaban aguantarse las carcajadas - Bueno, si me dejan seguir... - Sirius los fulminó con la mirada y los dos chicos se intentaron poner serios - Vale, pues eso... Yo me escondí, tu mirabas a las sombras, y de pronto apareció Snape el Siniestro y empezó a acosarte...  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡No me acosaba!  
  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hacía?  
  
-Meterse conmigo...  
  
-¿A ti te parece que esto es "meterse" contigo? - Sirius acercó su cara a la de Remus hasta dejarla a un par de centímetros y la giró ligeramente. Sonrió imitando a Snape y susurró - Miira, estúpido Gryffindor, me estoy "metiendo" contigo...  
  
Remus abrió la boca para contestar, pero tener a Sirius tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. Contempló sus ojos, tan azules, la piel blanca...  
  
-¡Oondia Sirius tienes un grano! -Remus le señaló un sitio en la cara mientras los otros dos se partían de risa.  
  
Sirius los miró con cara de desgracia y dijo algo como "Que he hecho yo para merecer esto" Luego se recompuso, espero a que los otros dejaran de reír (por segunda vez) y retomó su historia:  
  
-Pensé en salir y quitarte a ese de encima - Remus hizo una mueca- , pero como estaba en misión secreta esperé a que se fuera... Lo malo fue que luego vino hacia donde yo estaba y tuve que correr para esconderme porque estaba muy a la vista... y cuando volví Remus ya estaba bastante lejos. Entonces pasé de ir detrás y fui hasta el ventanal, ya sabéis, ese que da al Bosque en el pasillo de la clase de Transformaciones... - Sus amigos lo animaron a seguir - Me quedé por allí mirando el paisaje, pensando, un buen rato.  
  
-Eh, me callaré y no diré nada, pero lo has dejado en bandeja... - dijo Remus, ahorrándose la frase sarcástica obvia en respuesta a eso de "pensando".  
  
-Sí, yo también - estuvo de acuerdo Peter - Se lo perdonaremos por una vez.  
  
-Muuchas gracias por vuestra amabilidad - dijo Sirius irónicamente - Pues eso, me quedé allí sin mirar nada en concreto hasta que algo me llamo la atención... - el chico hizo una teatral pausa.  
  
-¡Sirius, deja el suspense para luego! - James lo empujó con el pie, apoyado al final de la cama.  
  
-Vaale... Dos figuras negras cruzaban caminando el terreno envuelto en sombras del colegio, en dirección al Sauce Boxeador que se movía con el viento... - Sirius había cambiado el suspense por un estilo de narrador de misterio, con tono siniestro. - A pesar de la distancia, reconocí a Remus, aquí presente, y a otra que no podía ser sino la enfermera. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí nuestro amigo, que supuestamente estaba de viaje?- Los tres pusieron los ojos en blanco; Sirius estaba muy metido en su papel de narrador, ya que solo sonrió y siguió con su relato - Vi como iban hasta el Sauce, que de repente paró de moverse, cuando ya no los veía porque no había bastante luz. Esperé un rato, a ver si volvían a aparecer, pero solo volvió Madame Pomfrey, aunque me quedé allí más tiempo.  
  
-Lo que nos lleva a la posible conclusión... - James intervino, metiéndose en el juego - ¡de que Remus tiene un romance con la enfermera!  
  
A Remus le faltó caerse de la cama de la impresión. Seguramente lo habría hecho, de no estar casi acorralado por sus tres amigos, sobre todo por Sirius, contra la pared.  
  
-No me lo esperaba de ti, Remus.  
  
-Quién lo diría...  
  
-¡Snape se pondrá celoso!- El tono jubiloso e ingenuamente feliz con que Sirius dijo esto bastó para que todos acabaran riéndose tirados en la cama, mientras Remus le pegaba con la almohada al bromista chico que pedía ayuda a gritos.  
  
Cuando se tranquilizaron, James fue el que siguió con la historia (y por suerte, hablaba normal)  
  
-Sirius volvió, pero no nos quiso contar nada de esto. Sólo dijo que si mañana por la mañana no habías aparecido, al mediodía teníamos que estar aquí. Esta mañana llegamos tarde a la primera clase por quedarnos un rato más de la cuenta, a ver si aparecías. Entre clase y clase vinimos aquí corriendo, y llegamos tarde otra vez. Luego Peter pasó por la cocina mientras nosotros veníamos directamente aquí; aún no estabas (tuvimos media hora libre en la última clase de la mañana) así que comimos rápido, y esperamos hasta que llegaste, cada uno en su cama, te montamos la escena... y el resto ya lo sabes.  
  
-Ahora te toca a ti contar cosas, Remsie. Tenemos tiempo, hay descanso antes de la próxima clase.  
  
Remus sonrió, y por una vez no protestó con su apodo. Se reclinó en la pared y se dispuso a contar su historia.  
  
-Ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando yo era un niño, y por eso recuerdo poco...  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Y sí, aquí se acaba! ^^ al menos este cap... creo que seguiré, depende de la inspiración, que en este capítulo no vino hasta el final ;_;  
  
Quizás ha quedado muy pesada la historia de Sirius y demás... Ni idea.  
  
Lo siento por el retraso! Y tampoco es excesivamente largo...  
  
Bueeno, dejad reviews plis! Aunque sea para decir que no siga arruinándolo más de lo que está ^^U 


	5. Capítulo 5

Remus tomó aire y acabó de hablar. Sus compañeros habían escuchado en silencia la historia de como él, siendo un niño, se adentro en el bosque desobedeciendo a sus padres, un día en el que la luna llena brillaba en el cielo. Remus hizo un esfuerzo para contar lo que recordaba: el miedo, la huida que le pareció eterna mientras el licántropo jugaba con él, el dolor, la sangre... Y luego, la habitación blanca de un hospital, las lágrimas de sus padres, las expresiones de enfado, impotencia, e incluso miedo. La terrible noticia que le dieron, la soledad en la que vivió desde entonces, aislado de los demás por si acaso, condenado de por vida a ser considerado una criatura de las tinieblas...  
  
Todos aquellos hechos explicaban porque a veces parecía más maduro de lo que le correspondería a su edad, y por qué había tenido tanto miedo de confiar en ellos.  
  
Cuando acabó la historia, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, intentando no demostrar que su voz casi se le había quebrado. Miró a sus amigos. James parecía conmovido, y le devolvió la mirada, intentando sonreír. Misteriosamente, le brillaban los ojos. Peter lo miró a su vez, con admiración y respeto en sus ojos marrones. Y Sirius... Sirius levantó la mirada y Remus tuvo problemas para desentrañar todas las emociones de aquellos ojos azules. Había lágrimas en ellos, preocupación, orgullo de tener un amigo que había pasado por todo eso y era tan dulce como Remus, unas ganas inmensas de protegerlo de todo y todos... Ninguno se había quedado indiferente con la historia.  
  
Al cabo de un instante, James carraspeó y habló con voz ligeramente ronca:  
  
- Remus... desde luego, mereces estar en Gryffindor. Creo que eres el más valiente de los cuatro...  
  
- Tienes razón, amigo. Yo no habría podido.- asintió Peter, un poco avergonzado.  
  
- Ese es mi Remus - bromeó Sirius, con voz aún emocionada pero intentando alegrar la cosa, mientras le alborotaba el cabello.  
  
Remus sonrió:  
  
- Y yo sería un amargado aquí si no fuera por vosotros, creo que no lo habría soportado. Gracias por ser mis amigos...  
  
Todos sonrieron. Quizás en otra ocasión habría sonado cursi, pero Remus pocas veces expresaba tanto sus sentimientos. Por muy dulce que fuera, era el más reservado y controlado de los cuatro, y podía ser muy frío si quería.  
  
Estuvieron un rato allí, descansando, sin hablar. Hasta que al fin el propio Remus recordó que tenían que volver a clase, que él ya se había perdido bastantes. Sirius y Peter protestaron, pero terminaron levantándose. Les tocaba Pociones, encima, con los Slytherins.  
  
-Y con Snape por ahí molestando...-rezongó Sirius.  
  
-Vaamos, ya protestarás mas tarde...  
  
Salieron de la habitación. Por los pasillos, se encontraron a más Gryffindors. Una chica pelirroja se unió a ellos, saludándolos y preguntando a Remus que donde había estado. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y soltaron toda clase de excusas. La chica, Lily, puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no seguir preguntando:  
  
- Cuando queráis contármelo...  
  
-No, un día de estos...-le aseguró James.  
  
-Pelota - murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.  
  
Así, hablando y peleándose llegaron a la clase de Pociones. Un desagradable grupo ya esperaba a la entrada: la casa de las serpientes. En el centro, como siempre, con su ya acostumbrada formación: Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange y Wilkes. Severus fue el primero en verlos y los miró sin expresión, fijándose sobretodo en Remus. Lucius miró al ver la atención de su amigo, y la rabia brilló en sus ojos cuando vio que eran los Gryffindors los que atraían la mirada del otro chico. Lestrange le sujeto el brazo, como calmándole, y Malfoy respiró hondo. Luego el chico más pequeño sujeto a Severus por los hombros y también lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos y dejar de prestar atención al otro grupo. Snape le medio sonrió, ante la mirada estupefacta de los de la otra casa, y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la clase, seguidos de Wilkes. Lucius los siguió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia al chico lobo: parecía estar marcando su propiedad. Sus labios susurraron un "déjalo en paz" sin voz, mirando a Remus. Luego se giró y se fue, con un fluido movimiento de su capa negra y de su pelo rubio, atrayendo miradas.  
  
-Bah, creídos... - dijo Sirius con rabia, mirando la puerta de la clase. - El pobrecito Snape no se sabe defender, se ve.  
  
Remus apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. El resto estaban extrañados de ese comportamiento. Lucius si que era posesivo con sus amigos... ¡y ellos decían de Sirius!  
  
La clase transcurrió como se esperaba: intercambios de miradas, insultos, pérdidas de puntos por ambas partes. La profesora, harta decidió hacer lo que sabía que podía arreglarlo todo o empeorarlo: pociones por parejas. Y ella haría las parejas.  
  
Todos se quejaron. Sabían lo que eso signficaba. Y así fue, cuando empezaron a sonar los nombres:  
  
-Lestrange, con Black; Wilkes y Pettigrew; McNair y Potter... Lupin, con Snape; Malfoy, con Evans...  
  
La reacción de los amigos al oír estas parejas fue inmediata: protestas por las dos partes, caras de asco, etc. Las reacciones de Malfoy y Sirius fueron, con mucho, las más parecidas: Si las miradas matasen, Snape y Lupin habrían caído al suelo fulminados, cada uno por un lado. Y luego Sirius y Lucius, también mutuamente.  
  
La clase siguió todo lo tranquila que podía ser con esas parejas. Sirius y su compañero, Octavius, se llevaban todo lo bien que podía esperarse, es decir ignorándose y haciendo su trabajo. Lo mismo pasaba con el resto de parejas. Malfoy parecía más atento a las parejas de sus amigos que a la suya propia, y tenía a Evans haciendo el trabajo.  
  
Remus y Severus trabajaban en silencio, sin mirarse. Remus había intentado hablar con él varias veces, sin éxito. El chico de pelo negro solo lo ignoraba. Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, resopló y habló al fin:  
  
-Lupin -lo encaró - cállate, ¿vale? Tengo bastante con ir contigo para aguantarte las bromas  
  
-Lo siento...-se intento disculpar un sonrojado Remus - solo quería mostrarte que no estoy enfadado.  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco, pero al ver la cara de pena de Remus puso los ojos en blanco:  
  
-Pues muestramelo sin dar la lata. Además, no quiero que tu perro guardián se me tire encima... ni te deseo un enfrentamiento con Lucius.-esta parte la dijo para él mismo, murmurando - Solo trabaja.  
  
-Sí...-Remus asintió, cabizbajo y sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho. Pero al ver la cara de Sirius que los miraba con sospecha, decidió hacerle caso.  
  
La clase acabó sin más interrupciones. Apenas salieron, Malfoy y Black hiciero nel mismo gesto, cogiendo a su respectivo amigo de un brazo y apártandolo del otro, mientras los demás amigos se iban acercando. Se fueron cada grupo por su lado, Sirius y Lucius con el brazo encima de los hombros de Remus y Snape, respectivamente.  
  
-Mira, si se acabaran pareciendo y todo- dijo Peter burlonamente. - Han hecho lo mismo en casi toda la clase.  
  
-¡Yo no me parezco a ese Malfoy! Solo me preocupaba por Remsie!  
  
-Claro, Sirius...  
  
-¡No me llames así, Sirius!  
  
-Claro, Remsie  
  
-Aw, ¿porque me tiene que pasara esto a mí?  
  
Risas.  
Los chicos se dejaron caer en sus camas. El día había trascurrido sin importancia. Remus bostezó; estaba cansado. Después de hablar unos instantes y desearse buenas noches, se dispusieron a dormir. En ese momento en el que te empiezas a relajar, la voz de Sirius rompió el silencio:  
  
-¿Remus?  
  
-¿Mmm...?  
  
-Los... los hombres lobos no atacan a los animales, ¿no?  
  
-No... solo a las personas. Pero, ¿por que...?  
  
-Oh nada, una idea... Ya os la contaré mañana.  
  
-Miedo me das, Sirius - la voz de James  
  
-Tranquilos, os gustará.- Aunque no veía su cara, Remus se pudo imaginar la sonrisa que acompañaba a estas palabras.  
  
-Ya veremos... ¡Ahora duermete ya Black!-Peter sonaba poco convencido.  
  
-Vaale, hasta mañana...  
  
-Hasta mañana.  
  
-Ta'mñana... - masculló Remus.  
  
-Mmm...-Lo de Peter era aún menos inteligible.  
  
Al fin, las despedidas se acabaron, y a Sirius no se le ocurrió seguir hablando. Pronto el silencio y las respiraciones acompasadasde los chicos fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación...  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Weenas!  
  
T_T lo sieento por tardar tanto! Y ademas no em gusta como quedo T_T  
  
Mas que inspiracion, eso fueron un monton de ideas tontas y demas puestas juntas, snif! Por cierto, los nombres de los Slytherin y el carácter de Lestrange es de Spirits Dream Inside, de The Fox Lady, aunque ya no esta en ff.net  
  
Bueno, supongo que sabeis cual es la loca idea de Sirius, no? ^_~  
  
Por favoor, decidme que os parecio el cap y si lo continuo o lo abandono definitivamente, porque no estoy nada convencida con este fic .  
  
Saludos! Y visitad mi web! ^^  
  
  
  
www.iespana.es/temployaoi  
  
Por si no sale una direccion, he puesto otra... y si no sale ninguna, esta en mi profile! 


	6. Capítulo 6

**_* Varios años después del último capítulo *_**

******_* Slash *_**

**_** Sirius POV **_**

La mañana, aunque fría, es soleada y clara. La tierra está cubierta de nieve, que empieza a perder su pureza al ser pisada por la gente.

Solo el sonido de sus risas rompe la tranquilidad del día. Entre las tres voces destaca, al menos para mí, la suya, tan alegre, opacando a las otras.

Esta vez he preferido quedarme sentado, observándolos, o mejor dicho, observándolo. Él, James y Peter corren tirándose bolas de nieve, o saltándose encima en plan placaje de rugby. Yo, con mi impulsivo carácter, suelo ser el primero en unirme a esos juegos... pero no se porque prefiero tan solo mirarlo en la distancia. Quizás estoy ligeramente melancólico; un poco abstraído, por lo menos.

Remus rueda por la nieve intentando escapar de un ataque conjunto de los otros dos, su pelo llenándose de blanco, sus gritos de alegre miedo en el aire. Su cuerpo, delgado pero fuerte y ágil, se levanta rápidamente y manteniéndose siempre a distancia de sus "enemigos", los provoca.

Creo que si supiese dibujar, solo le dibujaría a él: así de perfecto me parece. Y además podría dibujarlo de memoria, por que conozco cada parte de su cuerpo casi mejor que el mío.

Su cabello, castaño claro, que recoge los destellos de luz, ya sea reflejando las anaranjadas llamas o, como ahora, el brillo del pálido sol. Liso y casi siempre caído sobre la frente: ahora más que nunca, mas oscuro al estar húmedo, pegado a las sienes. Las finas líneas de su rostro, casi femeninas pero al mismo tiempo viriles, con la mandíbula firme, las cejas delicadas y expresivas. Y como no, sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos dorados, color miel. Ojos de lobo. Parecen ser señal de su maldición, igual que lo es ese mechón plateado que destaca sobre sus cabellos, pero él siempre dice que los ha heredado de su madre.

Lo miró mientras llena de nieve la cabeza de James, sujetándolo hábilmente contra el suelo. Es delgado, pero atractivo, aunque no tenga la musculatura de James. Sus músculos son fibrosos y resistentes. Excelentemente marcados en esa pálida piel. Para mí, Remus tendido en la sábanas rojo oscuro del dormitorio, sin ropa, es como una visión... como el más bello ángel que hubiera bajado a hacerme una visita. Verlo entregarse a mí, con confianza en sus ojos, ruborizado, jadeante... es algo que podría estar observando siempre, algo que guardaría en secreto para que nadie más pudiera ni siquiera atisbarlo.

Ya no recuerdo cuando lo empecé a ver como algo más que un compañero, cuando me empecé a enamorar de él, porque me sentía tan cómodo a su lado, como si fuera parte de mí. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que deseaba protegerlo, estar siempre a su lado velando por su felicidad.

Si que recuerdo el miedo que sentí cuando no pude aguantar más y lo confesé: como latía mi corazón, tanto que me parecía que retumbaba en todo el cuarto; mis manos húmedas de sudor frío, y ese malestar en el estómago. Tenía miedo, sí, de varias cosas, pero lo que más temía era perder su amistad. Podría haber soportado que no me amase, siempre que siguiera a mi lado, siempre que me dejara seguir cuidándolo. Pero la idea de que me rechazase y me apartara de su lado con asco, con desagrado, apretaba mi corazón como una garra de hielo.

Al final logré convencerme de que Remus no me haría eso: en el peor de los me diría que no sentía lo mismo que yo con amable palabras. En el mejor... no quería hacerme ilusiones. Cuando se lo dije, se ruborizó y apartó la vista. Yo temblé. Pero enseguida me miró a los ojos, como buscando la veracidad de mis palabras. Yo se lo repetí en susurro: "Te quiero, Remus, creo que te amo..." Cuando ya iba a empezar con disculpas y con el clásico acepto-que-me rechaces, se acercó y acarició mi mejilla lentamente, al parecer perdido en mis ojos azules. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, y me acerqué a sus labios, como pidiendo permiso. Él torció la cabeza ligeramente... y bueno, ya se puede imaginar. En cuanto nuestros labios se juntaron supe que lo que yo había dicho era cierto, que lo amaba. Me pareció una película de esas con final feliz: declaración, aceptación, beso y todos felices. Aún me lo parece... parece que vivo en un sueño. Quizás es lo que se siente al estar tan enamorado. Decididamente, estoy raro hoy. En fin... a lo mejor no es malo ponerse cursi/romanticón de vez en cuando. Pero sólo un poco.

Seguía perdido en mis pensamientos fortuitos, que ahora ya pasaban de un recuerdo a otro sin relación aparente, cuando vi que Remus corría hacia mí, sonriendo. Mi Remus.

Se agachó a mi lado y se sentó de golpe en la nieve. Si yo estaba raro, Remus tenía uno de esos momentos en los que olvidaba su seriedad habitual: normalmente era él el que nos miraba, o se cansaba enseguida al jugar. Pero estábamos a mitad de mes, se había recuperado de la transformación y aún le faltaba para la próxima: rebosaba energía. Si lo sabría yo...

Giró un poco la cabeza mirándome, y sonrió aún más. El flequillo casi le tapaba los ojos y se pegaba húmedo a su frente. Tenía un ligero rubor por el ejercicio en las mejillas, y con aquella sonrisa ingenua y confiada (fuera donde fuera, Remus siempre parecía ingenuo; aún en situaciones que habrían hecho enrojecer a un espectador). Sus ojos brillaban alegres. Así, con la cabeza ladeada, parecía un tierno cachorrito mirándome. Tierno y lindo, hay que decirlo. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Él se apartó el pelo de la cara con la mano.

–¿Vienes, Sirius? ¡Son dos contra uno!

–Claro – reí mientras me levantaba. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Mientras íbamos al "campo de batalla" le abracé por detrás y susurré en su oreja:

–Te quiero, Remus. Te amo. – hice una pausa – Y no gastes demasiada energía que está noche te lo voy a demsotrar, y tienes que aguantar muucho...

Me aparté de él riendo: estaba sonrojado, mas que antes, pero se las alegró para sonreír con su deliciosa inocencia:

–¡A ver quien es el que tiene que reservar energía, eh!

Me alejé esquivando el ataque de nieve que Remus había empezado:

–¡Eh que estoy en tu equipo!

–¡Mira, un traidor! –James y Peter– ¡Al ataquee!

–¡Tres contra uno no! ¡Que esta friia! ¡¡Aaah!!

*Quejas*

*Risas*

******************************************************************************************************************

A ver, esto ocurre varios años después de los sucesos del resto del fic: podria ser su último año, o casi. Y es Sirius recordando lo que pasó ^^

Al fin, el prometido capitulo slash xD Aunque sea un flashback...

La verdad es que no pienso seguir el fic T_T, toy sin ideas. Este ultimo capitulo ha sido metido aquí un poco a la fuerza, en realidad era independiente -_-U

Bueno,esperoque os haya gustado, y revieew!!

Saludos, 

Tam Alor


End file.
